


Nesscas Oneshot Haven [NSFW]

by Breakdown003



Series: Nesscas Oneshots [2]
Category: Mother 1 | EarthBound Zero | EarthBound Beginnings, Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Consensual Sex, M/M, mermaid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29116446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breakdown003/pseuds/Breakdown003
Summary: A simple collection of NSFW Nesscas Oneshots. I will only write for this collection if I am requested a sexual story to write. You also don't need to worry about the request. As long as it's requested, I'll most definitely do it. So please. do not hesitate to request.
Relationships: Claus (Mother 3)/Ninten (Mother 1), Lucas (Mother 3)/Ness (Mother 2)
Series: Nesscas Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136384
Kudos: 9





	Nesscas Oneshot Haven [NSFW]

**Author's Note:**

> This story was requested by Minerphore on Wattpad

Claus swam through their village, trying to find his brother, who had run off randomly when their parents were trying to arrange for him to be in a relationship with one of the neighborhood mermaids. Lucas wasn't anywhere in the village though. All of the mermaids and mermen of the village knew Lucas and Claus's family, so they would just tell them. Lucas needed a good get-away, and Claus knew this. Claus was always a smart boy, smarter of the two, but Lucas was much more unorthodox. Whenever Claus thought he had Lucas's attitude and behaviors down-pat, Lucas threw a curveball in his thinking, and sometimes it was a literal curveball.

The outskirts of their village were vast and empty. The occasional fish colony would use the outskirts as a temporary home, but outside of that, nothing ever really happened there. Claus made it to these outskirts. Despite it being very dark, he knew Lucas wasn't anywhere to speak of. He started to actually worry. "Where are you? Lucas..." He started swimming deep into the outskirts. He knew he shouldn't be so far into the outskirts, but he needed to find his brother, so all rules left the building for him. He especially got worried about the rumors of a witch. "LUCAS!!!" He yelled his name constantly as he swam deeper into the deep, dark, and scary abyss of the ocean. Now, he was way past the outskirts. He was in the deep ocean. Or so he thought.

After some further analysis, Claus found that he didn't make it to the ocean, he was still in the outskirts. He looked down at the deep hole downward that made him think he had made it to the deep ocean. He balled up his hands before swimming down the hole. "LUCAS!!!" His voice echoed off the walls of the hole. The further he got down, the darker it became, and the harder it was to breathe. He started struggling to stay conscious, but the safety of Lucas was priority number one, so he didn't really care for his own health and safety. Eventually, he started hearing an unnatural noise. It was a voice. It was a woman's voice. She sounded like she was talking to someone. This got Claus more determined. He sped up his swim downward with his eyes closed.

Before much longer, he felt calm. He wasn't unconscious, he wasn't dead, he was calm. The water pressure wasn't strong, and the water itself wasn't as cold. He opened his eyes and saw that he was in what seemed to be a lair. There was a massive cauldron on the floor of the place, wardrobe upon wardrobes lining the walls, picture frames plastered on the walls, and various other things scattered every which way. There was also a door. It was open so he decided to swim toward it.

"LUCAS!!!!" He swam into Lucas, giving him a massive hug.

"O-ow, C-Claus....y-you know you're too strong to be doing that," he said. Claus broke the hug up and nervously chuckled.

"Sorry. But come on, we've gotta go back." Claus tried to pull Lucas away, but he didn't budge. Lucas wasn't tied up or anything like that, he just didn't want to go back. He had other plans. Instead of going back home, he wanted to go to the surface. He wanted to see what the humans, who he loved seeing them play at the nearby beach, lived like. He explained this to Claus, who wasn't very fond of the idea. "You can't go to the surface. You'd die."

"You don't think I know that? Th-that's why I'm here." Claus looked around the small room they were in. It seemed like a waiting room of some kind. There were seats, despite neither, or really any mermaid or merman, having the ability to sit down, there was also a newspaper pinned to the wall that said "Thousands of our kind return to the ocean after a friendly iceberg hits the "Titanic'"

"What is this....place?"

"Y-you know that rumor about the witch?"

"Yeah?"

"Well.....she's real. She's also pretty old-style but she seems like she can get the job done." Claus looked at Lucas, very much confused.

"....Get the job done?"

"Uh-huh.....allowing me to breath on the surface."

"You trust this witch? Wh-what if she puts a curse on you?"

"You've been watching too many Finsey movies." Soon enough, a lady swam into the room. Claus swam in front of Lucas and grew a scowl.

"YOU WON'T PUT A CURSE ON HIM, YOU WITCH!!!"

"Huh? A curse?" she tilted her head, "I'm not going to put a curse on him, who do you think I am?"

"A witch." There was a long moment of silence before she sighed.

"Is that what I'm called? I'm no witch. I'm just a wish granter."

"A.....wish granter?"

"God, you're so out of touch, Claus, she grants wishes," Lucas said with some sass in his voice.

"I assumed that," Claus shot back. He turned back toward the wish granter, his scowl not leaving his face. "Now, what wish are you granting for Lucas?" The wish granter swam to Lucas.

"Who's this bossy bitch think he is? He breaks into my house and thinks he can boss me around?" She whispered.

"He's my brother. And yes, he is a bossy bitch," Lucas agreed.

"HEY!" Claus yelled.

"Ahh, so this boy is Claus. Ok then," she moved away from Lucas and cleared her throat, "Sorry, I should've introduced myself. My name is Kumatora. In order to grant Lucas's wish, I need both him and you."

"Me?"

"Yes, and since you're already here, I can go ahead and grant said wish."

"What does this wish entail?"

"You and your brother will be granted human legs and overall, you'll be human, for a good week. Within that week, you should be able to understand the life of a human."

"Why am I included in this?"

"Please Clausey!!! I-I don't wanna go alone," Lucas pleaded with puppy dog eyes. Claus tried to stand his guard, to fight back against Lucas's skill of persuasion....but failed. He groaned loudly before looking at Kumatora.

"Fine. Fine, ok, just do it already." Kumatora smirked before snapping her fingers, causing a sensation to surround the boys. It was a bubbling and staticy feeling in their chest. It soon evolved to being around their entire body, forcing their eyes closed.

They started hearing the sounds of seagulls. Claus was the first to wake up. He sat up and shook his head. His eyes were squinting, from being in the bright sun. It was a strange feeling for him to be sitting. It was an even stranger feeling that the sand he was sitting on seemed more....personal than he would have expected. He looked down after his eyes quickly adjusted to the sun and saw that he did indeed have human legs and even a human reproductive system. He looks around and finds Lucas waking up. Lucas rubbed his head. "Ugh, the sun is so bright," he complained.

"You're the one that wanted to come on land." Lucas mocked Claus before trying to stand. He was unable to even get from his seating position to his knees without failing miserably. Claus laughed as Lucas continued to stumble and flail around. Lucas, who was now on his back annoyingly looked at Claus.

"Let's see you try it if it's so funny." Claus proceeded to stand up perfectly, with a smug expression on his face to boot. "H-how?"

"It's not that hard, humans have feet for a reason." Lucas rolled his eyes and continued to struggle with standing. During it all, Claus found a vacant beach chair. He sat in it, with the umbrella stabbed into the ground blocking the sun's rays. He watched Lucas struggle for a good while.

Two human boys were walking back from the food bar. The beach wasn't all that crowded, with the two of them making up 25% of everyone at the beach. They were walking back to their beach seats, but as they're making their way there, one of the boys, Ness, saw someone sitting in the other boy, Ninten's, seat. "Yo, Ninten, someone's in your chair." Ninten looked forward and did indeed see someone sitting there. He growled before running forward.

He stopped right at the side of the chair, finding that the person sitting in his chair was actually naked. This caused him to blush. "H-hey, th-this is my seat," he accidentally said with a stutter. He was a pretty big fan of how this boy looked, and he wanted to make it seem like he didn't since he should be mad about a random person sitting naked in his chair. Claus looked up at Ninten and tilted his head.

"Who're you?"

"The owner of that seat."

Ness walked over and saw Lucas struggling to stand. He bypassed Ninten to try and help Lucas. He crouched in front of Lucas. "Hey, you ok?" He asked. Lucas stopped struggling, lying on his belly, and looked up at Ness.

"I-I don't know how to stand." Ness shook off what he said and just grabbed Lucas's arm, wrapped it around his neck, and stood up. Lucas was, in turn, also standing. His feet were shaking, but since he had the support of Ness, he was standing properly. "W-wow, thanks" He looked into Ness's honest and happy face. Something about it intrigued him. That was when he remembered something Kumatora had told him.

________

Earlier

Lucas was inside the small room, getting briefed on what this wish would entail. "So obviously, since you'll become a human for the first time, you'll be prone to harm and whatnot. But also, your emotions run wild."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Lucas asked.

"Well, you know people can feel angry, sad, fall in love, all of that. Well, since you'll become a human, which isn't what you normally are, those emotions will be enhanced. You'll get angrier easier, you'll get sad easier, and you'll fall in love easier."

"Fall in love easier?"

"Yes. It could stem from just someone helping you. So you may want to be careful. However, once you go through a true love's kiss, which requires both partakers of the kiss to love the other, you'll be able to forever control the transformation of legs to feet and vice versa."

________

Present

Shit.

The sheer sight of Ness and the fact that Ness helped him, already started making his heartbeat quickly. He blushed before looking at Claus.

Claus tilted his head. "O-oh I'm sorry. It was empty so I thought I could use it," he sounded a little guilty. Ninten sighed.

"I-it's fine, I guess. Just, why're you naked. This isn't a nude beach you know, so you may need to put your clothes on before the cops come.

"We don't have any clothes," Lucas mentioned as he and Ness came over. Ninten looked at Ness, confused. Ness had a similarly confused face. Claus stood up, making Ninten see Claus's business more and causing his face to blush. Ness saw this and smirked evilly.

"You guys can stay by our place for now. We live nearby, right Ninten?"

"Wh-What?!?!"

"I take that as a yes. Come on," Ness, with Lucas's arm still wrapped over his neck, led the group toward their house. Ninten had a slightly scared face. He wasn't sure if inviting them to the house was that smart of a decision, especially with them being naked and all. Claus could tell Ninten was doubting Ness's decision, so he walked up to Ninten.

"I hope we're not intruding." Ninten turned to face him.

"I-I dunno. You guys are still, you know, 'strangers'."

"Yeah, I guess...." Claus said under his breath. "L-listen....I know my words probably don't have much validity to them but....He isn't a bad person He's just new here." Claus obviously didn't have proof of his goodness, but despite not, Ninten felt he was being genuine. He also couldn't keep his eyes from Claus's special "friend" dangling between his legs. Claus crossed his arms. "Maybe I'm the one who shouldn't trust you. My eyes are not down there." Ninten jumped his head from looking down there to up at Claus's face.

"S-sorry." Claus stepped forward and looked at him with a serious face.

"If you allow us in there....you may get to see it more personally." He then ran after Lucas and Ness. Ninten looks after him and can't help but lick his lips.

"You've got a deal there."

________

The four boys made it to the house, with Lucas being somewhat used to his legs already. Ness put an arm around Lucas's back and led him upstairs. They soon made it to the bedroom where Lucas was told to sit down. He did and tapped his legs as Ness searched the closet for clothes. "Do you know what size you're in?"

"Uhh, size?" Ness turned toward Lucas.

"You're....an odd person. You know that?" Lucas nervously chuckled.

"I-If only you knew." Ness returned to the closet and found a few things that looked like it would be able to fit. None were all that special looking. Just a pair of shorts and a simple colored shirt. He walked over and held them toward Lucas.

"How about these?" Lucas took them and checked them out. They didn't really seem all that good. Even though he never put them on, something about the way they looked didn't fit his style.

"I...I dunno."

"It's fine, give me them, and you can help search with me." Lucas nodded, giving Ness the clothes, and following him toward the closet. Inside the closet was partly filled with clothes and partly filled with miscellaneous things Lucas knew nothing about. Ness allowed him to search the closet all on his own. He would need to take occasional bends down, exposing a certain hole and making Ness feel a little tingly since it was a sight he couldn't bear to look away from.

He soon found an odd clothing choice. It was a baby blue tank top dress with a floofy ring around where the waist would be. He grabbed it and showed it to Ness. "How's this?"

"WAAAH!!!" He ran forward and stanched it away. "Th-that w-wasn't supposed to be there." He chuckled nervously.

"Huh? What's the problem with it?" Ness grew a more serious face.

"Wh-what?"

"Is there a problem with it or something?"

"You...you really don't see a problem?" He shows off the dress again. Lucas tilted his head, trying his absolute hardest to find a problem, but he couldn't. It just seemed like typical human clothing. He shook his head. Ness found this to be odd. Lucas didn't even so much as acknowledge the fact that there was a baby blue skin-tight dress in his closet. He, quite honestly, didn't even want to ask himself. But it didn't seem like Lucas was avoiding the question out of awkwardness or anything, he just seemed genuinely unaware of the oddities of him having that type of dress. "Oh...I guess there isn't a problem. But you want to try it on?" Lucas nodded his head. Ness imagined it and a small tent grew in his pants as he gave Lucas the dress. He didn't hesitate to put it on.

Lucas twisted around in his oddly comfortable dress. "Haha, wow. This feels nice". Ness gulped.

"A-are you wearing anything underneath?"

"Underneath? Underneath this?" He lifted his dress to show his member. Ness instantly blushed before turning around, looking down at his own tent.

"Go away," He whispered to it. Lucas walked over, a little concerned that he did or said something wrong.

"H-hey...is everything ok?" He soon saw Ness's tent. Despite being unaware of many things human, he knew what this tent meant. He was aroused. By him, no less. Lucas grinned. "Oh, it seems something is wrong with your pants there." He flicked the tent, causing Ness to moan. Ness instantly covered his mouth. Lucas giggled. "Must've liked that, huh?" Ness gulped.

H-he's a stranger. I can't do anything with him. B-but....s-something about him intrigues me. M-maybe if I indulge him a little.

Ness gulped. Lucas stood up straight and wondered. "Hey, you ok?"

Ugh, screw it.

Ness quickly grabbed Lucas's arm. "You do know what you did to me, correct?"

"Of course I do." Ness smiled before looking up at him.

"Why don't you fix it," He winked. Lucas, having his previous feelings come back, was really eager to do this. He had fallen for the one thing Kumatora told him not to....he fell in love. He couldn't bring himself to deny Ness of his request. He then pushed Ness to lay down on the floor. Lucas had a very giddy smile plastered on his face. "Heh, someone's excited about this. By the way, what's your name?"

"Name's Lucas," Lucas answered before rubbing the tent that was in his pants. Ness bit his lip to try and hide the fact he was already enjoying the treatment he was getting. "Heh, what's wrong...does it feel too good," He winked.

"Sh-shut up. Hmmm," because he chose to talk, he moaned, which showed Lucas just what Ness was trying to hide. Lucas slipped a hand into Ness's pants and underwear, feeling his hard member.

"You're trying to hide how much you enjoy this, aren't you?" Lucas's voice was sensual and really had Ness's heart skip a few beats. Ness shot his head away. Lucas crossed his arms. "Fine then. If you don't want me to continue, then maybe I should just—"

"NO!! P-please continue...." Lucas smirked victoriously. He grabbed Ness's pants and underwear.

"I thought so." He pulled them down. He saw Ness's partly hard member. He took hold of his and started stroking it. Ness decided to not hide his moans and groans of pleasure. Without much hesitation or any resistance, Lucas put it in his mouth.

"F-fuck....Ack, d-damn...." Lucas knew, based on that reaction, he was doing it correctly. He bobbed his head up and down on his member, each time going down taking more and more of Ness. Eventually, Lucas was able to take all of Ness in his mouth. Ness's moans only grew louder and louder as Lucas sucked more and more. Solely on instinct, Ness grabbed a lock of Lucas's hair, and, in a way, controlled when and how fast Lucas would bob his head. "Ahh, I-I'm....mmmm....I'm c-close..." Lucas only sucked more. Despite having his bobbing controlled by Ness, he was still in control of his sucking. So, in the end, he enhanced the feeling for Ness. This enhanced feeling did it for him. He came with a loud moan deep inside Lucas's throat. This made Lucas choke, but he was able to swallow it instantly.

Ness let go of Lucas's hair, allowing him to pick his head up and coughed. "I-I'm sorry....I-I got carried away." Lucas giggled. He wiped his mouth and smirked.

"You never did tell me your name, huh?

"I-it's Ness."

"Ness..." He crawled to Ness's face, ensuring to be partly lying on top of him. "Nice name." Ness grew a deep blush. His heart started fluttering as he saw Lucas's bright blue eyes. Something about the way he spoke and the way he looked at him, and pretty much everything about him, struck a chord with him. Ness wrapped his arms around Lucas and brought him into a big kiss. Lucas melted into the kiss instantly. Lucas felt an odd feeling by where his feet were. He knew the feeling. It was the staticy and bubbly feeling he had felt earlier. He pushed away from the kiss but stayed on top of Ness. "N-Ness..."

"What?"

"I-I'm.....I'm a mermaid." Ness started laughing hysterically. Lucas quickly twisted around and slapped Ness with his tail then turned back to normal. Ness was as silent as a church mouse. He had a big red tail mark on his cheek.

"W-was that.....a tail?"

________

Meanwhile

Claus walked into the house and took in the strangely calm and comfortable smell of the building. He looked at Ninten, who locked the door and smiled. "Smells better in here than I thought." Ninten walked up to Claus with crossed arms.

"How'd you expect it to smell?"

"Not good, that's for sure." Claus walked over and sat on the couch. Ninten's face grew slightly annoyed.

"Ok, sure, sit on my clean couch with your naked butt."

"Thanks for letting me," Claus smiled, knowing he was getting on Ninten's nerves. Ninten rolled his eyes.

"Just....do you want something to drink?"

"You trying to seduce me?"

"Perhaps." Claus giggled, which Ninten actually liked. He quickly ran and grabbed some water. He brought it back. Claus faked a smile. He didn't drink water, or at least not freshwater. He decided to toss the water on Ninten. Ninten grew an even more annoyed face as he looked at Claus, his face dripping wet. "The hell?"

"I don't drink fresh water."

"And you chose to drench me in water instead of just saying it. Did I get that clear?"

"Crystal." Ninten shook his head, shooting some water every which way.

"Sorry if I got you wet."

"Pfft, it's no biggie." Claus decided to lay down. How did he lay down? With his head on Ninten's lap. "I've missed you, Ninty." Ninten smiled before bringing his head down and bringing Claus into a kiss.

"It's been too long. How's my little precious mermaid doing," Ninten said as he walked two fingers down Claus's body. When he got to his waist, his feet turned into a tail. Claus then wrapped his tail around Ninten's head, bringing him into another kiss. After the kiss, Claus had a lewd look in his eyes.

"I've been missing your special touch," Claus rubbed Ninten's cheek.

"Oh? Which special touch? This one...?" He poked Claus's nose. "Or this one?" He walked two fingers down Claus's body and stopped just before his member. Claus smiled.

"I think you know exactly which touch I'm talking about." Ninten giggled. He did know exactly which Claus was talking about. He leaned down and kissed him as he touched his member.

"You better stay quiet, don't wanna wake the little one, eh?"

"No promises," Claus wrapped his arms around Ninten's head, bringing him into another kiss, and Ninten promptly stroking his member. It did not take Claus long to get fully hard. Ninten stopped the kiss and picked him up. He placed him on the ground and positioned himself by his tail. He started licking up and down his member. Claus didn't bother with trying to quiet his moans. Ninten instantly started his sucking. "G-god.....you're still just as good...N-Ninty....ahhh." Ninten took his head from Claus's member and smirked.

"You're lucky you've got that little guy, or you'd feel much more than my mouth," He winked. Claus blushed before looking away.

"Wh-whatever....just continue already." Ninten giggled before putting it back into his mouth. He didn't hesitate to deepthroat it. "Gahh, f-fuck.....y-you've been training...eh?" Instead of answering Claus's question, he continued sucking, using his tongue to give a little extra stimulation. With his free hand, Ninten rubbed up Claus's tail, which was a mermaid's sensitive spot. Although, Ninten knew of one place even more sensitive....He rubbed a finger along Claus's hole. "Gaaaah, N-Ninty!!" Without much more hesitation, Ninten rammed his finger into his hole. "NINTY!!!" With that simple action, he came right in Ninten's mouth. Ninten swallowed it all and stood up with a smile.

"That was fun Clausey," He licked his lips. Claus turned his tail into his feet and stood up. He playfully shoved Ninten.

"You could've warned me you'd do that."

"You did like it though, didn't ya?" Claus's face blushed instantly before turning around in a huff. Ninten walked up and wrapped his arms around Claus's body. "You're adorable, you know that."

"Don't hug so tight," Claus broke the hug around him and walked to the kitchen. "I wonder what those boys are doing up there."

________

"S-so you're.....a mermaid?" Ness asked, admiring Lucas's tail.

"Y-yeah....I know that's not normal."

"No shit."

"B-but please, don't think I'm weird." Ness sighed.

"I....I don't. I always thought something was off, but well, how could you just turn your feet into a tail and back?" Lucas went into a very very deep blush. He didn't know if he should tell Ness about the properties of a kiss. Despite this hesitation in his mind, his body chose to act upon a gut feeling he never knew he had.

"I'm able to control that when I have a true love's kiss." Lucas covered his mouth. He wasn't ready to just blurt that fact out. Ness, just as Lucas expected, grew very skeptical.

"T-true love's kiss? B-but you kissed me..."

"Exactly..." Lucas didn't mean to say that either. "GAAAAH, WHAT AM I SAYING!!" He then slammed his head into the floor. Seeing this, Ness couldn't stop laughing. He laughed so hard, tears formed in his eyes.

"Listen. It's alright," He patted Lucas's back. "I-I may not understand this whole mermaid thing....but I'm sure I could get used to this." Lucas looked up from the ground with his embarrassed blush.

"W-what?" Ness grabbed Lucas's chin and smiled.

"You heard me." As he looked into Lucas's strangely attractive face, Ness's heart raced a mile a second. Lucas's eyes were shining. He couldn't just not bring him into a kiss, so he did. The kiss was a tender and passionate one. After the kiss, Ness said, "I've always been a believer in love at first sight....o-or love at first blowjob." He giggled before being brought into a hug by Lucas.

"Thank you for not hating me."

"I would never hate you." He rubbed the back of Lucas's head. Being his comfort, even if Lucas wasn't entirely sad or needed comfort, made Ness feel useful....which he loved. "I....I could only love you.....l-like I do now."

"Oh, Ness.....I want to have your babies!!!"

"HUH!!!!"

________

A few months later

The mermaid boys were hanging out with their boy toys. Claus's belly, at this point, was huge. He had to play it off that it was simply him gaining weight.....despite his belly being the ONLY thing "gaining weight". Lucas believed it of course. His simple mind just wasn't built to pick up on lies that even Hellen Keller could see a mile away.

The four boys were watching tv. That was when Claus's sunshine kicked. He gripped his belly and bit down on his lip. Lucas noticed this of course. "Claus?" Ninten walked to Ness's side.

He whispered, "Hey. Take Lucas upstairs and.....keep him distracted."

"Why?" Ness whispered back. Ninten quickly explained the situation, and Ness understood instantly. He stood up and grabbed Lucas's hand.

"N-Ness?"

"Let's go!!" Ness ran up the stairs with Lucas treading behind him.

They made it to the bedroom, where Ness instantly shut and locked the door. He didn't hesitate to push Lucas onto the bed. "I say it's about time we have a little more fun than just a blowjob," Ness said with a sly smirk. Lucas positioned himself correctly and grinned.

"Well, what're you waiting for?" Ness walked over and didn't hesitate to pull his pants and underwear off. He brought Lucas into a kiss as he warmed him up by stroking his member. He wanted to do this, but he also wanted Lucas to beg for it. And he knew exactly how to get him to do that.

Once Lucas was fully hard, Ness used a finger to tease his hole. He'd never put anything in there, only purely teasing him. Lucas was getting fed up with all the tease and no payoff. "N-Ness....hurry up...."

"With what?" Lucas growled.

"J-just fuck me already, please!" There it was. Exactly what Ness wanted. He kissed Lucas's neck before positioning his member to Lucas's hole. He then slowly pushed it into him. "G-Gahhhh!!" He gripped the bedsheets. Ness grew slightly worried that he hurt Lucas too much, but seeing the expression on his face told him to not think that way. Ness moved more in and caused Lucas more pain yet the more pain he felt, the more it felt good. Lucas bit his lips since he knew if he didn't he'd be quite loud and even audible from downstairs. Ness quickly thrusted the rest of his member into Lucas, making him scream from pain and pleasure.

"L-Lucas?" Lucas had tears coming from his eyes. Yet, he still wanted to feel it more. He wanted to feel it more, more of him, and more pain.

"J-just move already, dammit!!"

"Heh, so bossy," Ness happily obliged. He started thrusting in and out of Lucas. He didn't hesitate to go as fast and hard as he could. "Gaaaaah, w-wow....s-so tight.....ahhhh". Lucas's pained groans slowly but surely turned to pleasured moans. As he continued thrusting in and out, Ness leaned down and brought Lucas into an even more passionate kiss. "I-I love you, Lukey."

"Ahh, I-I love you too, N-Nessy!!" After some more thrusting, Lucas started leaking. Ness decided to please him a bit more, stroking him while thrusting. "Ahhh, N-Nessy!!! M-More!!"

"Gladly." He thrusted further in, finding Lucas's special pleasure point. As soon as he hit this point, Lucas instantly climaxed with a loud moan. The climaxing tightened his hole, squeezing around Ness and making him climax as well. After all of the climaxing, Ness pulled out and fell forward next to him. "Y-you can get pregnant...r-right?"

"Y-yeah...."

"I'd love a kid." Lucas brought Ness into a hug.

"I'd love that too." Lucas was getting all drowsy from all the excitement he had just received. However, before he was given a chance to fall asleep or even begin to feel that feeling...Ninten busted open the door.

"LUCAS!!!" He yelled. Lucas sat up. "Claus's water broke."

"That can only happen when.....he's.......wait a minute.....WHAT!!!!" He rushed out of the bed and down to Claus, who was holding his stomach, panting. Lucas quickly grabbed the collar of Ninten's shirt. "YOU GOT HIM PREGNANT?!?!"

"That's not what's important. He's giving birth, we need someone to help deliver it." Lucas growled as he pushed Ninten away.

"Take Claus to the water, I'll go get someone I know can help." Lucas ran out of the house and toward the ocean. He didn't hesitate to jump into it. Before landing in the water, however, he turned his legs into his tail.

Lucas swam through the water quickly. He soon made it to someplace he knew, it was the wish granter's hideout thing. He broke into her house, seeing that she was simply reading a book. She looked away from the book and looked at Lucas. "Uhm....you could've just knocked," Kumatora said.

"My brother is giving birth."

"That doesn't mean you can just break into my house."

"We need your help."

"To what, deliver the baby?"

"YES!!!"

"I'm not a doctor, I'm a wish granter."

"Well, you can WISH you're a doctor right?"

"I......hmph fine." Kumatora tossed her book and swam up to Lucas. "But only because I'm bored." She grabbed Lucas's arm and granted a wish and appeared at the surface of the water, where Claus and the others were. Kumatora swam to Claus, who was panting while in the water. Kumatora positioned herself by Claus's tail. "Alright, Claus, you've seen enough of those pregnancy show thingies, so you know what I'm about to tell ya." Ninten grabbed Claus's hand tightly.

"J-JUST FUCKING GET READY!!!"

"Jeez, someone's loud."

"He is pushing a whole human being out of his.....whatever," Ness pointed out. Kumatora rolled her eyes and readied herself.

"Push..." Claus did just that. He would then use the tactic used on those shows, where he'd push for ten seconds then stop for ten more. During all of which, he'd scream his brains out and squeeze Ninten's hand. Within a few minutes, the baby's head was visible. "You're getting there."

"SHUT UP!!!" Claus pushed some more, screaming louder and louder with each push. Soon enough, the head popped out. This made sure that Kumatora could help birthing by pulling the baby as he pushed. Claus's pushes got more intense but soon enough, with Kumatora's help, the baby was successfully pushed out without the normal things a human baby is born with; the umbilical cord and placenta.

"It's a boy!!" Claus looked at Ninten, who was still flinching. He realized he had squeezed a bit too hard on his hand. Claus let go of Ninten's hand, making Ninten shake it.

"Ach, damn, your grip is strong," Ninten rubbed his wrist.

"S-sorry..."

"Hey, Momma Claus, want your son?" Kumatora asked, holding the boy toward Claus. He took him with an "Of course" look in his eyes. He held the baby in his arms and smiled.

"Hi, little man." Ninten laid down on the shore and looked at their baby.

"He's got his momma's eyes."

"He's got his daddy's.....everything else." Ninten smiled before kissing Claus's cheek.

"Love you, Clausey."

"Love you too Ninty."

Kumatora looked at Ness and Lucas, who were just conversing amongst themselves. "By the way, Lucas, you're pregnant," she randomly said.

"H-huh?" Lucas said, confused.

"You heard me. The last time y'all banged, you got pregnant. Have fun!!" She went underwater and started swimming away. Lucas and Ness were left with the knowledge that they too were going to be parents. Ness looked at Lucas.

"Huh, she's not one for.....hesitation, is she?"

"Nope." He smiled before bringing Ness into a hug. "Hehe, we're gonna be parents." Ness wrapped his arms around Lucas.

"I can't wait." They broke the hug up and looked at the new parents.

"CLAUS!!! I'M PREGNANT!!!!" Ninten helped Claus out of the water, having his tail turn into his legs. Claus looked at Lucas with fed-up eyes.

"The last thing I want to hear about right now is anything relating to pregnancy....but congrats." He walked over with Ninten. Lucas crossed his arms with a huff.

"He's such a party-pooper." Ness caressed Lucas's cheek.

"Forget him. I've come to learn he's a real big bag of dicks." This caused Lucas to giggle. "I love you...Momma Lukey."

"I love you too, Daddy Nessy."


End file.
